Together
by rebellionaussie
Summary: Story about RoryLogan, my first fic, and I may have missed some punctuation. Go easy on me. Doesn't quite follow the actual TV show story line.


Easy-A Gilmore Girls FanFic by Justine Spiers

Rory Gilmore kissed him good bye as she left his house for the last time. She had been calm, collected, and cool, as she always was. This had been so hard, her first boyfriend, second time around. The first time they had gotten back together, they had put the pieces back together, but this time she didn't know which pieces to put together. She didn't know why, she didnt even have any guesses. It had all been good, they had been happy. Young and in love was a cliche way to put it, but he hadn't been happy with something.Was it her? Was it another girl? Why? Why had she lost him? The moment kept flashing back in her head, she had just passed Lukes when she lost it. Her face turned red, her eyes became puffy, her hair was a mess.

She opened the door to the familiar house, with all its same sounds and smells. Her mother picking something to wear on her date, the coffee brewing, and the books. The books would become her life, she decided. Boys didn't work, they just dissapointed her.

"Honey, are you home" Lorelai asked as she ran down the stairs, while trying to put on ehr heels. Rory didn't answer, all Lorelai could hear was sobs as she entered the kitchen.

"Rory, whats wrong? Did something happen?"

"He...broke..up with me," Rory relieved.

"Dean? Why? Oh, Ror, I'm so sorry. I really thought he was a catch, I guess I was wrong. Come give mommy a hug".

"Rory slowly rose from her sopping pillow, her usually perfect skin was red and her eyes glistened with wetness. "Why mom? Why did he break up with...?"

"I don't know hun, but I can kill him if you need me too, I swear I'll do it."

Rory let out a laugh, "I'll be ok mom, I swear, it'll just take me time".

"OK, just let me know fi you need anything, if you want to get fat off wallowing ice cream, just call me."

"Sure thing"

CHAPTER 2

A week after the breakup, Rory was still not over it, but was making progression ever so slowly. Her mother had been a huge help, Rory couldn't dare think of what might've happened had she not been there. She'd become Kirstie Alley, she shuddered.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lorelai screeched as she opened the door, thrusting herself throught the opening.

"Hey mom," Rory answered, still deep in thought about the occurences on this weeks episode of 'Passions', her new Soap.

"Oh my god, Rory, hun, I know he was hot and all...but a Soap? No one is worth it, no one is worth watching Soap Operas for."

"Wow, mom, so supportive." Rory answered in a "This again" type of tone.

"Well, it is a SOAP...S-O-A-P, AH! it scares me just to think of it..." Lorelai shuddered in response.

"Don't you have a date tonight mom? Shouldn't you be getting ready for that, don't want to keep Mr Right waiting" Rory said, obviously trying to get her mother to go away.

"Fine, if you really want me to go away that bad, I'll go get ready for my hot date. Seriously Rory, you should see this guy. Brad Pitt has some serious competition," Lorelai said back, "Bye, sweets, don't have too much fun finding out who it is that keeps kidnapping everyone in town"

Lorelai ran quietly up the stairs, Rory rbeathed a sigh of relief. Rory had adopted a sort of new life. One that her mother definitely wouldn't approve of. This last week had been...unusual for one in the Gilmore life. Her mom didn't know, as far as Lorelai knew, Rory had been at Lanes house every night that week, every time she went out she was buying another DVD, or getting something to eat.

Rory had become popular, she ahd lowered herself to that level. She wasn't any longer the perfect child, in the last seven days she had become skimpy, she had become popular, and unusally popular among the members of the opposite sex. She had several boys in her life at the moment, only once of which her mother knew of. Robert, Simon, Logan, and 1 more she coulnd't remember the name of. She had been on dates all week. One thing was for sure, Dean has been a conisseur in the relationships department. These new people new nothing about how to treat her, or any other girl for that matter. All that mattered to them was popularity, but Rory was satisfied with that at the moment. Dean had broken her heart, now she was going to make him jealous by being with several other men.

She had passed him in the halls, planted her and one of her escorts in front of him, made out near wear he was standing, just to make him jealous. She had become to queen of Stars Hollow High, and she owed her royalty to one Dean Forester. She had pondered their former relationship in her head, and it all came out to the same question each time, Why had it ended?

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey Logan" Rory whispered into Logan Huntzbergers ear in the janitors closet at Stars Hollow High.

"Hey." Logan seductively muttered back.

Rory grabbed his lips with her own, and slid her fragile hands down his back, finding the bottom of his T-Shirt. She began pulling up, ripping the shirt off over his blonde covered head.

Logan took a breath for a moment, "So you want to play like that do you?" and he began the same process Rory had just completed. A bell rung in teh hall ways, and they coulkd barely hear the thunder of footsteps. Soon, their attention was drawn to eachother once more.

The door knob started to turn, and Logan eyed it suspiciously as the door opened.

Dean stared at Logan, and then moved on to Rory, his expression was crestfallen. He found it hard to believe she had dropped to this level. He knew what she was doing, trying to make him jealous by giving other guys what he used to have. He wouldn't let it work though, he was stronger than she. The once classy girl turned to Dean and firely said "What the hell do you want, can't you see we're busy here?"

He left her with Logan in the closet, pondering the event. He knew why she was doing it, but he still found it very hard to believe she was actually doing it. Rory was always a good girl, her expression when she had woken next to Dean after the Chilton Formal had affirmed that for him so long ago.

Back in the closet, Rory burst into tears as she and Logan continued ripping each others clothing off. Finally, she stopped. Quietly, she muttered "I can't do this" to a puzzled Logan, put her clothes back on, and left him in the closet.

She walked down the hallway, never looking back, wondering how she had gotten herself into all of this, into the lies. She walked blindly, until she hears the voice of Logan Huntzberger echo her name through the halls.

"Rory. Rory come talk to me, whats going on?" he yelled, capturing the attention of everyone around.

She just kept walking, she didn't care who wanted to talk to her, she wasn't in the frame of mind to talk to anyone right now.

He continued calling her, she left him yelling her name at the door of Stars Hollow High. He was part of those 7 days that never happened. She didn't want those seven days anymore, she never wanted to remember them. No one knew what she had done, with the exception of Dean, Logan, Robert, and the other 2. They were probably too drunk, or too high to remember a minute of it.

The only thing she regtretted was leaving Logan. She though they ahd some sort of a connection. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she had believed something to be there. She finally lost it, she just let go as she passed Deans house. She gazed up upon the windows, and its familiar whiteness. She remembered all the times she had spent in there, with Dean.

Then seh thought, why was she dwelling on him? Obviously, he had found something wrong with her, so why did she care so much? Sure, they had been in love. It had been puppy love though, to say the most. She should be over him by now, she shouldn't be turning into a slut just because Dean Forester dumped her.

She finally arrived at her house, she saw her mothers jeep parked in the driveway. She wiped her wet face, trying to hide the hour of sobbing from her unknowing mother. If she told her about that week, life would never be the same. Lorelai would never allow Rory to be out, withgout triple checking where she was going, who she was with, and Rorys estimate was that she wouldn't be with a boy for some time.

No, Lorelai would definitely be uknowing of the week.

CHAPTER FOUR

She pressed herself into his body as they stood, watching the dancers. She looked up into his eyes, their brilliance matching her own. His blonde hair, though askew, made her want to stay with him forever. The song ended, and the world resumed again, exiting the peaceful ambience it had been enjoying.

"That wa cool" the blonde haired boy said, reviewing the dance.

"It was. Very cool," answered the brown haired, blue eyed girl.

"Rory, oh Rory, I'e missed you dahling. Where have you been? You've been gone for ages! Were you lost?" asked a similar looking woman.

"Hi mom, I wasn't lost, I was just watching the dancing, with Logan." replied Rory.

"Hi Lorelai," a calm Logan said, still deep in the blue eyes he was swimming in.

"Oh, hi Logan," Lorelai said, a tad suspicious, "I guess I'll leave you two birds up to, well, whatever birds do. Bye."

"Bye", the two said in unison.

She couldn't believe, that after that horrifying week of slutiness, she was with one of the men she had used to get to Dean. It amazed her that he still wanted her, after her lies, and her act of immaturity. It was 3 months after the breakup, and 'The Week'. She rested once again, relying on him to keep her up.

She wandered through teh realtionship in her mind, wondering if they were going too fast? Too slow? What was he thinking? They ahd been together for two months, both of which has been packed with excitement.

"Logan," Rory paused, making sure he was paying full attention, "I love you."

He stared deeply into her shattering eyes, knowing this was what he wanted, what he had dreamed about. "I love you too, Rory".

Her brain was at work, it wouldn't, no couldn't, stop now. He loved her. She loved him. He loved her. Not just fake love, real love.

She leaned in to him, asking him for a kiss with body language. He gladly accepted, and they entered their own world. They were in love.

After 10 mintues had passed, her mother re-appeared. "Rory, as mch fun as I've had, vblidnly searching the mall for clothes, I think its time to go. Say bye to Logan now."

"Bye Logan, call me?" Rory asked.

"Definitely. Bye." He replied. He then gave her a kiss good-bye and went off to his car.

So, what did you two do while mommy was searching the halls of the mall?" Lorelai asked, inquisitively.

"Nothing much." Rory said in reply, trying to decide if she should tell her mother what happened. "He told me he loved me." she continued, obviously deciding to tell her mother.

"Wow. Really? What did you say?" Lorelai asked, getting nosier by the minute.

"I actually said it first, he was answering me. I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me too." She was now bursting with excitement about the relationship.

"Wow. That's a big change! Thats awesome Rory!" Lorelai replied. She wasn't sure what to think of Logan. He grew up the same way she did, always at the big parties, always in the highest style of clothing, never a pauper. Always a prince. That was what she had been used to growing up, always having the best. She didn't know what to say or do now that her daughter was dating one of 'them'. "He seems like a really nice boy, not that you've let your mother get to knw him much"

"Geez, Mom! He's been to the house three times, all of which you were in attendance. You know his parents' names, you said you've met them before. You know him well enough. He's my boyfriend, not yours." Rory exploded.

"Well ok then Rory! Don't get a gun now." Lorelai replied, a little disturbed by her daughters response, "Thats great, anwayys though, that he told you he loced you, and you were actually the one to make the first move."

"Thank you mom." Rory said, calming down little by little.

Rory entered her usual solitary world, leaving the hectic atmosphere she knew and loved. She still couldn't believe that she and Logan were in love, she had never been in true love before. She also wondered what her mother thought, she knew she wasn't totally for this relationship. Her mother had always been against the rich, having come from one of the best known families in the state of Connetticut. Her mother had never trusted Logan, she always eyed him with suspicion. She never let loose around him, she was always very tense. Rory didhn't think she could change her mothers feelings toward Logan, thats the way it was, she would just have to deal with it.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Chill out Rory, he isn't going to die on you." Logan said, as he and his beautiful girlfriend rode horseback behind the Dragonfly Inn. A year had passed, and the relationship was still very steady. Even Lorelai had gotten used to Logan, and had grown to like him.

"OK, you've never had a horse die whle you were riding it before, have you? It is a very terrifying experience, and very memorable." Rory replied, remembering the first time she ahd ever ridden. The pony had fallen, dead, and was dragged off in front of a balling Rory when she was younger. Her mother had never been able to get her on a horse, and Logan had barely managed, only by offering her 3 weeks of paid food and coffee at Lukes. The stubborn girl took after her mother in more ways than one.

Logan looked at herwondering how he had gotten so damn lucky. He had landed the dream girl, the one everyone wanted. Beautiful, smart, witty. Rory had it all, she was the perfect woman. She never dissapointed anyone, never did anything wrong, and was always there for him when he needed her most. He often returned the favor, always appearing in her times of need, and staying out of the way when she needed her space. She rarely ever needed space. Usually, it was utterly disgusting how close the two were. Both, now 19 years old; almost 20, were constantly thinking of what the future may hold for them. Logan especially wondered what might happen when Rory finally took off as a full-fledged journalist. Would they see eachother? Would they break-up? What might happen? It made him insecure, he couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

Roy wondered the same questions, she however was always thinking of a plan to make it all work out. College would start soon, she would return to the familiart Ivy colored walls and the vibrant professors. She and Logan hadn't made up their minds about their living conditions.They wanted to move in together, but knew that Rorys mom and her grandparents wouldn't at all be happy with that, and his parents might find it unsuitable as well. They didn't want to upset their families, but they didn't know if they could handle all the time apart. They would be busy all day with school, and woukd have work to do at night, leaving close to no time at all for eachother. Moving in together seemed like absolutely the best decision, but nothing would be set in stone for a while.

Rorys attention was drawn back to her steel gray mount when he shook unexpectedly. "Geez horse, you almost threw me!" Rory exclaimed.

Logan laughed, her dramatic attitude never failed. "Did the sky fall?"

Rory glared at him, "It was very scary and hard to stay on, smart alec."

"I'm just joking, i'm sure it was terrifying." Logan said, with a horrified look on his face, and a severely sarcastic tone.

"Whatever." she said, continuing her cold glare.

They rode for a half of an hour, in which the horses were shakeless, and returned to the Dragonfly. Her mother was busy at the front desk, Michele was chasing two children around, and Sookie was cooking in the kitchen. It was a normal night at the Dragonfly. Rory had been staying at the inn for a little bit, Luke and her mom had been remodeling the house. Normally, Logan drove home at night after their dates in Stars Hollow.

Rory asked," About ready to head out, Logan?"

"Actually, I was wondering, could I stay here, at the inn? It's really late." Logan replied with a question.

Rory thought about it, all the rooms except hers was taken, meaning they would have to sleep in the same bed. It was definitely a step up from what they usually did. "Sure, you'd have to stay in my room with me though, there are no open rooms left. Theres a bike race in town."

Logan caught his breath. Rory was inviting him to spend the night with her. He gulped. "Thats _totally_ fine."

Rory rolled her eyes, "It's not like we're going to do anything, I'm not ready, Logan."

He processed the information, "I know, but how many guys get to spend the night with the perfect girl, seriously."

Flattered, but still knowing of his motives "I know, and that didn't work either. Nothings going to happen tonight Logan."

"Thats fine, Ror" Logan said, not even dissapointed.

Lorelai walked in, "Oh, hi guys. I didn't even know you had gotten back yet. Did the horse die again?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "How come you guys just won't drop that? It was fine."

"HA, I told you it would be. Did you have a good time." Lorelai asked.

"Yes, mom, we had a good time." Rory answered.

"Glad to hear it, oops, Michele is trying to kill the kids. Talk to you two later." Lorelai left them standing near the reception desk.

"Are you going to tell your mom about tonight?" Logan questioned Rory.

"No, she won't let us, it's better if she doesn't know." Rory replied.

"OK then, you hungry?" Logan asked.

"Starving."

He grabbed her hand and walked off to the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finished eating, and they had made the rounds.

"I'm tired, Logan." Rory said, yawning.

"Let's go to bed then." Logan said.

The two headed off upstairs.

Logan opened the door for the beautiful girl, letting her step into the room first. She turned as he entered, "I'm going to use the bathroom to change. Don't come in."

He sighed and then spoke sarcastically, "Fine."

She grabbed her night gown and changed quickly in the restroom.

While she was changing, he changed in the room.

She opened the door, he had already changed. She thought to herself, he looks so good with his shirt off. Logan was wearing only his boxers. Her pink gown fit her perfectly, and his eyes were glued to her. She walked to the side of the bed, and climbed under the sheets. He joined her. She turned to kiss him, and he kissed her back. For 5 minutes they kept this up, until the door opened. A light came on, as a brown haired blue eyed woman entered. She caught sight of the two making out on the bed.

"What the..." Lorelai exclaimed.

"MOM!" Rory pulled out of the kiss quickly, Logan had suddenly become aware of the situation and he fell back onto his pillow. "What are you doing up here!"

"First and second, this is my inn and your my daughter, I digured I'd come up and see how you were doing. Looks like someone beat me to it." Lorelai firely answered.

"I'm fine, I'm paying you for this room." Rory answered back, with just as much fire, "Nothing has or will happen mom."

"It better not, I'll kick your butts out of here so fast." Lorelai said, "Logan, I can kick someone and you can have your own room."

"Thats ok Mrs Gilmore, I'm fien here." Logan said, scared.

"If you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to her, I'll get you killed so fast you won't even have time to say good-bye. Got it?" Lorelai responded.

"Got it." Logan frightentedly replied.

"I'll talk to you in the morning missy, good night." Lorelai said to Rory.

"Good night." Rory said back.

Logan and Rory started making out again, but after 20 minutes, they stopped.

"I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm really tired." Rory said to the breathless being lying next to her.

"Fine, Night" Logan said.

"Night, I Love You." Rory replied to him.

"I love you too." Logan gave Rory one more kiss, and stared at her, never wanting the moment to end.'

Not able to stand the staring anymore, Rory flipped over, facing the wall. He scooted up to her and put his arm around her waist. She put her hand on his arm and they fell asleep.

CHAPTER SIX

"Good morning, beautiful." Logan whispered to Rory, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"Oh, Logan, do you have to be so cliche?" Rory replied, tracing his torso with her long, thin fingers.

He laughed, and she laughed back. Her laugh illuminated him, made him feel as if the world was his kingdom, and she was his queen.

"Cliche, you say?" he kissed her passionately.

"I love cliche." she said, as she returned the kiss with a second round.

He laughed, "Me too, me too."

The pulled away from eachother, hoping that the world would just go away, and they could stay like this forever. Thought they knew it wouldn't happen, they hoped.

"RORY!" a voice yelled from down the hallway.

Rory quickly got up and ran to the closet, finding clothes. "Hold on a sec!" she continued, "Logan put some regular clothes on!"

They both dressed and Rory brushed her hair once, and then they left the room.

"Hey, hon" Lorelai said, she still hadn't quite grasped the fast that Rory and Logan had spent the night together. Even though she secretly, and incorrectly, knew they had probably done it before, she just didn't want to get it. Her baby had grown up, and now she was leaning on someone else for emotional support.

"Hi mom," Rory said as she gave her a hug, "How're you this morning? Stepehern King gotten a hold of you yet?"

"Not yet, I'm expecting him around noon." Lorelai answered.

"Let me know when he comes. I want to meet your nightmare." Rory joked back.

"I'll try, see you later hun." Lorelai said in farewell.

Logan put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the stairs to the kitchen. Only a few people from the town had actually met or seen Logan, even Babette and Miss Patty hadn't met him. Luke had met him, since they had visited the diner on several occasions. Kirk had met him, and that about topped off the list.

Miss Patty whispered to Babette as Logan and Rory came into view, "Babette, do you know who Rory's with?"

Babette searched her mind of gossip, "Never seen him, let me ask Kirk." she turned to Kirk, who was intensely watching his potatoes, "Whos the guy with Rory? Do you know?"

"That's Logan, Rorys boyfriend. You've never met him? They've been going out for over a year." Kirk said matter-of-factly.

"A whole year? He's cute. Do you know anything else about him?" Babette inquired.

"His family has money, a lot like Lorelais parents. Actually, Lorelai and Logans parents are friends. His father owns a lot of top newspapers. I was actually surprised to find he didn't own my favorite, "Wood N More, the wood fanatics guide to good care".

"Really? I'm surprised their still together if Lorelais parents know his parents. L:orelai usually doesn't stand for that kind of thing. Thanks Kirk."

"No problem." Kirk answered, and then he turned back to see if his potatoe had moved towards the carrots yet.

Logan and Rory entered the dining room, and they recieved many stares of awe. No one knew about Logan, no one knew Rory even had a boyfriend at the time.

Unexpectedly, Rory saw a tall male figure coming towards them. She recognized him to be Dean. He looked up at her, and then his gaze came to Logan. His expression was surprised. She was with the closet boy? Everything in his mind told him it couldn't be, his eyes were decieving him. Everything his eyes said told a different story.

They walked past him, Rory tried her best to ignore him. However, Logan noticed her uneasiness. He leaned over and whispered "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Hopefully he won't try and talk to us." Rory quietly responsed, holding a smile the whole time as to make sure no one would notice.

"Hey, honey." Babette almost screamed to Rory as she entered the room. "Come here."

"Oh geez, ok Logan, be prepared for anything." Rory muttered into Logans ear as they walked casually to Bebettes table.

"Hi, Babette." Rory said in greeting, "Logan, this is my good friend and neighbor Babette, Babette this is my boyfriend Logan."

"Nice to meet you Babette." Logan said politely.

"Nice to meet you as well," Babette responded, then she leaned to Rory and whispered "He's got a great ass."

Rory looked at her and nodded, "Well, we better be going. Got to go to the house."

"See you later." Babette said, obviously dissapointed.

The young couple left, after making a round.


End file.
